Death To Justin Bieber
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: Your favorite tag-team of epicness takes on the horrific plague that has tainted the minds of young girls around the entire world. R&R.


**Hey, The Jonny T Factor here with another team up of pure epicness! After my fanfic called "Death To The Puppy Killer", I've recieves some request for me to continue with another. And one name that sprung up in one request, and that was the Prince of Gay Music himself, Justin Bieber. So yeah, Bieber's gonna get a little visit from your favorite team up of awesomeness. Will it be as good as the first one? Don't know. You'll just have to read and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chuck Norris and Deadpool stood at the front door of a large mansion. Deadpool rings the door bell. A few seconds pass. The door opens to reveal Justin Bieber.<p>

"Chuck Norris?" Bieber questions confused, then looks at Deadpool, "Spider-man?"

"Wrong, I'm the ghost of Christmas KICK YOUR ASS!" Deadpool replies. He punches Bieber in the face. Chuck Norris pushes him back into the house, then the two enter. Deadpool kicks Bieber in the face, then picks him up by his hair. "YOUR SONGS SUCK!" Deadpool yells, slamming Bieber's head to the floor. Chuck Norris then picks him up and flings him against the wall. Deadpool holds him there as Chuck Norris begins to punch. Deadpool then punches Bieber in the crotch**(I don't know why, seeing that Justin Bieber is a girl)**. Chuck Norris then roundhouse kicks Bieber through the wall into the next room. Deadpool jumps on top of Bieber and punches him in the face. "This is for "Baby", this is for "Ms. Bieber", this is for "Somebody to Love", this is for all the other songs I can't remember the names of, and this is for all the brain washed fangirls of the would." Deadpool yells, and he punches Bieber harder and harder. He picks Bieber back up and flings him at Chuck Norris, who then punches him hard in the stomach. Chuck Norris then proceeds to roundhouse kick Bieber in the back of the face**('Cause he can do that)**. Chuck Norris smashes Bieber's head through a coffee table. Deadpool and Chuck Norris then kick Bieber while he's on the floor. Deadpool then picks Bieber back up and flings him through a window. Deadpool and Chuck Norris jump through the window and grab Justin Bieber by his legs a drag him towards his pool. Chuck Norris and Deapool fling Bieber into the water. Chuck Norris then spits in the water, causing the entire surface of the water to set on fire.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bieber screams when he reaches the surface. Chuck Norris then blows the fire out.

"Gotta learn how to do that." Deadpool says. Bieber swims to the edge of his pool, only to look up to see Chuck Norris and Deadpool waiting.

"What did I ever do to you?" Bieber questions. Chuck Norris grabs him by the neck and raises him out of the water.

"You were born." Chuck Norris replies, then punches Bieber in the face again. He then throws him to the ground, where he and Deadpool continue to kick and stomp on him. Soon the two come to a stop. Bieber slowly tries to crawl away, only to have his hand sliced off by a katana.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Bieber screams. He then looks up to see Deadpool holding the katana. Deadpool then bends down and picks up the hand.

"Hello, Ebay!" Deadpool says, "Fangirls and haters both would pay top dollar for this. For haters... maybe something to hang over their mantles. For fangirls... uhhh, I don't even wanna think about what they'd do with it." He then pulls a grenade out from a pocket of his belt. "Well, it's about time we finished this up." he informs, "Next, we're paying a little visit to a certain brotherly boy band. But first, I wanna loot the place. Don't want all this nice stuff to go to waste. Chuck, would you like to have the honor?"

"Yes." Chuck Norris answers, as Deadpool throws him the grenade. Deadpool then grabs Bieber's pants and underwear and pulls them down.

"What are you doing?" Bieber questions.

"Think of something pretty." Deadpool says. Chuck Norris pulls the pin out of the grenade and shoves it in.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Bieber screams, only to wake up in his room, "It was just a dream." Bieber smiles.

"If that was a dream, then you're about to have a nightmare." says a voice. Bieber looks over to the corner of his room to see a shadowy figure. The figure then steps into the moonlight, revealing himself to be the Joker. He wears big, red, smile and holds up a knife in each hand. "Now, let's see if we can make you smile." Joker says. Bieber cowards under his blanket in fear. As we zoom away from Bieber's masion, we hear the dark laugh of the Joker. "HAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA, HAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this story. I'd like to hear about what you thought of it. Before I go, I wanna clear up one thing. I do not actually wish harm upon Justin Bieber. I don't really wish harm on anybody. ...Except the whore from Germany. But that doesn't mean I can't hate on him. In my opinion, his music sucks. And some other people agree with me. So please don't leave reviews about me being a terrible person for hating him. Words can not describe the amount of fuck I will not give. Please Review. Thanks<strong>


End file.
